Adam Poch
2nd - |birthdate = |hometown = Hoboken, NJ|occupation = Music Inventory Manager|Currently1 = Jury Member}} Adam David Poch was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 13. His duo partner was . His second duo partner was . Adam was viewed as a floater for the majority of the game, though his strategy was successful as he made it all the way to the final three. Adam was criticized by fellow player Daniele Donato for playing the game "for Jeff and Jordan". He finished in 3rd place and became the seventh and final member of the jury after Rachel Reilly cast the sole vote to evict him. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Adam Poch Age: 39 Hometown: East Brunswick, N.J. (living in Hoboken, N.J.) Occupation: Music Inventory Manager Three adjectives that describe you: Funny, loud and cuddly Favorite activities: Concerts, dining out, movies, TV, Broadway plays, hanging with friends and traveling. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the BIG BROTHER house? No music, TV, concerts, sports - but mostly no music. Strategy for winning BIG BROTHER: I am a born leader and a very friendly guy, so it will not be hard for me to make friends. Most of all, I plan to stay cool with as many people as possible so that whoever has power will not view me as a threat. Which past BIG BROTHER cast member did you like most or least? Like: Evel Dick, Howie, Ronnie, Janelle and Rachel. Dislike: Cappy, Ivette and that whole Nerd Herd. What are you afraid of? Large barking dogs What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? I once ate an XXL pizza all by myself! More seriously, being able to maintain a job in the industry that I love for 17 years. Finish this sentence: My life's motto is... worry about the things you can control and deal with the things you can't. What would you take into the house and why? A micro cassette recorder so I could hear what others are saying, a big bottle of Bourbon and my heavy metal sneakers. What would you do if BIG BROTHER made you famous? I would still remember who was there for me before.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/59901/ Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother Trivia * Adam's love for Tori Spelling got Tori herself to be a Pandora's Box twist for his season. ** She said to Adam during the episode she appeared that if her baby was a boy she was going to name it after him but it turned out to be a girl and her name is Hattie Margaret. * Adam was the last male standing in Big Brother 13. * Adam was the only male newbie to win HOH in Big Brother 13. * Whenever Adam was on the block, he got one vote cast against him by a woman. * Adam encouraged Frankie Grande to try out for Big Brother at a Big Brother Finale/''Survivor'' Premier party, which he later regretted. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 13 (US) Contestants Category:Season 13 (US) Jury Members Category:3rd Place